Alero Lith
“Some may say that Perfect Justice is unrealistic, well I will prove them wrong by putting every pirate or revolutionary in the ground.” Home Island: Enies Lobby Personality: Alero is a soldier at heart and seeks the extinction and eradication of all Pirates and Revolutionary army personnel. He does not hold personal grudges against his targets but must destroy them to fulfill his duty. When Alero is angry he becomes violent to anyone but will calm down after the person that angered him is dead. Relationships: The CP9: Alero is their undisputed leader and will follow him whole heartedly. World Government: Alero believes that the World Government can solve every problem the world had. Accolades/Feats: -Has beaten every member of CP9 before they could join. -Has defeated and arrested 3 supernovas -Has only ever lost 5 fights in his life Fighting styles: ||ROKUSHIKI – THE SIX POWERS|| |GEPPO – SKY/MOON WALK (Mastered)| THE GEPPO ALLOWS THE USERS TO ACTUALLY JUMP OFF THE AIR ITSELF, ALLOWING THEM TO STAY IN THE AIR FOR MUCH LONGER THAN USUAL. CP9 MEMBERS CAN USE THIS TECHNIQUE TO CROSS GREAT DISTANCES WITHOUT EVER TOUCHING THE GROUND, OR SET THEMSELVES UP FOR SWIFT, AERIAL ATTACKS. WHILE THE TECHNIQUE ITSELF AFFORDS SEVERAL ADVANTAGES BOTH IN AND OUT OF BATTLE FOR THE USER, IT HAS BUT ONE MAJOR WEAKNESS: SINCE ITS USAGE DEPENDS HEAVILY ON THE USER'S LEGS, RESTRAINING OR PINNING DOWN ANY MAJOR PARTS OF THEIR LOWER BODY CAN SIGNIFICANTLY DISRUPT GEPPO. THIS WAS SEEN DURING FUKURO'S FIGHT WITH FRANKY, WHERE THE LATTER MANAGED TO GRAB ON TO ONE OF THE CP9'S LEGS, NOTICEABLY AFFECTING THE TECHNIQUE. |Tekkai – Iron Body (Mastered)| The Tekkai hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move, with the exception of Jabra's Tekkai Kenpo. Tekkai can also be used to enhance the users' attacks by the increased density one gets from using Tekkai, similar to Busoshoku Haki, although aside from Jabra, it requires the user to utilize Tekkai after they are mobile towards the opponent. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces and enhance attacks with his/her use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to force has its limits. Franky, for example, used his actual iron fist to break through Fukuro's Tekkai, and Kumadori's Tekkai couldn't protect him from the insane strength of Chopper's Monster Point. Furthermore, Tekkai cannot harden the body against non-physical attacks, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks. An example was during Sanji's fight with Jabra where he used the burning force of friction to incinerate through the latter's Tekkai. As such, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible; the limit of one's Tekkai to resist damage does however improve with mastery. Rob Lucci was able to resist even cannonballs at the age of 13 and was able to easily withstand the same iron fist of Franky's that hurt Fukuro. |Shigan – Finger Pistol (Mastered)| The Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However, it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. |Rankyaku – Tempest Kick (Mastered)| The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. |Soru – Shave (Mastered)| The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. |Kami-e – Paper Art (Mastered)| The Kami-e makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. |Rokuogan – Six King Gun (Mastered)| The Rokuogan is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill.1 The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. The burst is a reminiscence to that released by an Impact or Reject Dial, capable of bypassing the defenses of a rubber human such as Monkey D. Luffy, who is immune to blunt strikes under normal circumstances, and causes massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations as Lucci is always shown panting after using it. Dream: To make perfect justice Bio: Alero grew up in Enies Lobby, his hero of legend was Rob Lucci. Alero dreamed to be like Lucci and lead the CP9 to a new era. His father was a Vice Admiral and his mother had be a strong marine swordsman. He joined the marines at the age of 14 and rose through the ranks rather quickly. When a new CP9 was chosen, Alero had beaten every other CP9 recruit and was titled the leader. Alero was given the Bear Bear Fruit Model: Polar Bear for his promotion. Alero became a feared figure within the World Government by defeating 3 supernovas. Truth and Justice are all he believes, as blind as it may be. Category:Marines Category:CP9 Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters